A standard disk drive typically includes space for storing data available to the user and a fixed amount of space that is kept in reserve for storing data unavailable to the user. After the manufacturer writes a servo pattern on the disk or disks in a disk drive, the manufacturer fixes the amount of space that is available to the user and the amount of space that is unavailable to the user. Servo writing the disks in the disk drive provides positional information for finding a particular track or group of tracks. The manufacturer then designates that a certain number of tracks will be set aside for a reserve area. The manufacturer may then write certain critical information to the tracks in the reserve area. The critical information is typically required to operate the disk drive and is used by the operating system or hardware in the operation of the drive. In the past, no one beyond the original disk drive manufacturer could access the reserve area. The reserve area was simply protected. The reserve area was even off limits to a computer system manufacturer that integrated the disk drive into a computer system. Thus, a computer system manufacturer could not modify or change the size of the reserve area. No such command or set of commands were available to allow anyone beyond the manufacturer of the disk drive to change anything with respect to the reserve area as set up by the manufacturer.
A disk drive is basically a nonvolatile source of memory. In other words, after the power is removed from the disk drive, the disk drive maintains the information stored thereon indefinitely. Recently, the storage capacity of disk drives has risen dramatically and the cost of that storage capacity, commonly priced as the cost per megabyte of disk drive storage has dropped dramatically. The result is that now disk drives have become an attractive alternative to nonvolatile storage utilizing ceramic chips or integrated circuits, since the cost of storage on a disk drive is much less expensive and since disk drives are already included in most computer systems.
The only option at present for computer system manufacturers seeking to write information to a disk rather than to a ROM, is to write to an area of the disk to which the user has access. This option is simply unacceptable in certain instances, since critical information written to this area of the disk could be overwritten at anytime. Overwriting would be the same as erasing the critical data written to the disk. Thus, overwriting or erasure could have devastating effects. For example, basic instructions necessary to operate the computer system could be erased, thereby leaving the user with useless hardware. In addition, viruses downloaded from other sources such as the Internet, could attack critical information written to a user accessible area. Although writing critical information to a disk is currently an attractive alternative from a perspective of cost, computer system manufacturers are discouraged from writing such information to a disk due to the possibility of overwriting any critical information written on the disk.
Therefore, there exists a need for a method and apparatus for modifying a reserve area of a disk drive.
The present invention teaches a method for expanding the reserve area of a disk drive to allow computer system manufacturers to change the storage capacity of the reserve area. Typically, the reserve area is not capable of being accessed by users or of being overwritten. The method may include setting up a password with the disk drive manufacturer to enable two commands. One command reads the maximum address or largest track number that the user has access to. The second command allows for setting a new maximum address to which the user has access. Preferably, the new maximum address is lower than or equal to the maximum address the original disk drive manufacturer initially fixed for the maximum address for user accessible data. This assures that the reserve area set up by the disk drive manufacturer is never accessible by the user and that the data written to the original reserve area will not be inadvertently erased thereby preserving information critical to the operation of the disk drive. This prevents partial or complete incapacitation of the disk drive.
Computer system manufacturers now realize that they can reduce the cost of systems without appreciably reducing reliability or quality of the computer system by reducing the size of nonvolatile read only memories (ROMs) and storing a portion of the information formerly stored in a ROM on the less expensive disk drive. In addition, other information may be written to the additional non user accessible reserve area to enhance the reliability and performance of the computer system. Once the two commands have been used to expand the reserve area, the computer system manufacturer may add critical data, and critical program instructions to the expanded or new reserve area. For example, the computer manufacturer may decide to store a portion of a virus scan program in the new reserve area, or a portion of the basic input output system (BIOS) so that a smaller BIOS read only memory (ROM) may be used for the computer system. Additionally, information such as restoration information, firmware updates, feature, boot option, operating system image, multi-language drives, BIOS, assistive application software, system software, diagnostic software, and the like may be stored in the expanded reserve area.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.